singersmusiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Walker
Thomas 'Tom' Walker was the Scottsman who won the best new talent at the BRIT awards in 2019. He was nominated for Best Music Video of the year or something along those lines at the BRIT awards in 2019, although he ultimately lost it to Calvin Harris and Dua Lipas One Kiss. In 2016 he released Sun Goes Down with Kojey Radical, Fly Away With Me, and Play Dead. His song leave a light on featured on Love Island 2018 after its 2017 release, this made his music far more prominent and saw it chart a second time. He also released Just You and I (Acoustic Version), extended play Blessings, Heartland, and Rapture. 2019 saw Walker later decide to re-release an old single of his Just You And I. In 2018 he released but two tracks entitled My Way and Angels. He also featured on Human with Dodie and Walk Alone with Rudimental in 2018. Lately Walker released a song with Zara Larsson titled now that your gone. Not much else is known at the moment, but he has released an album titled What A Time To Be Alive! He also released a Deluxe Edition of the album as to which features his new single Better Half Of Me which is not featured on the original. Walker is often seen supporting a beard, and wearing a hat. Later in 2019 Walker released an acoustic version of All That Matters, and Better Half of Me. In 2019 The Red Hot Chili Peppers released a song entitled Leave A Light On which Tom Walker featured upon. In 2019 he wrote the Will Young song Faithless Love. He has had three guest appearances on tracks in 2017 with TheHeavyTrackerz and Mikill Pane on Where The Heart Is, in 2018 on the Claudio Capéo track Tant Que Rien ne m'arrête, and in 2019 on the Marco Mengoni track Hola (I Say). On Saturday 26th October 2019 he appeared on The Jonathan Ross Show closing off the episode with a performance of Better Half Of Me. His song Better Half Of Me entered the UK Singles chart on Friday November 15th 2019 at #40. The song peaked at #38. He performed on both the Christmas special of Top Of The Pops on Wednesday 25th December 2019, and The New Years Special on Monday 30th December 2019. He is not to be confused with the man named Tom Walker who appeared on Love Island in 2019. Track Discography Notable Tracks: Sun Goes Down (Kojey Radical+Tom Walker) Fly Away With Me (Tom Walker) Play Dead (Tom Walker) Just You And I Version (Tom Walker) Blessings (Tom Walker) Heartland (Tom Walker) Rapture (Tom Walker) My Way (Tom Walker) Angels (Tom Walker) Leave A Light On (Tom Walker, potentially later re-released with The Red Hot Chili Peppers) Just You And I (Tom Walker) Now That Your Gone (Tom Walker+ Zara Larsson) All That Matters Version (Tom Walker) Better Half of Me (Tom Walker) Human (Dodie + Tom Walker) Walk Alone (Rudimental+ Tom Walker) Where The Heart Is (TheHeavyTrackerz+Mikill Pane+Tom Walker) Tant Que Rien ne m'arrête (Claudio Capéo) Hola (I Say) (Marco Mengoni+Tom Walker) Writing Credits Faithless Love by Will Young Category:Singers Category:Albums Category:British singing talent Category:Collaborations